


Short and Bittersweet: A Halloween Story Collection

by peyj_turner



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peyj_turner/pseuds/peyj_turner
Summary: I'm not sure what possessed me to write all these small, very short stories during Halloween, but I wrote small, very short stories during Halloween. They're vaguely paranormal or apocalyptically themed, but otherwise, they're just a random set of stories.





	Short and Bittersweet: A Halloween Story Collection

She held her hand gently and looked her in the eyes.

"Do you want the truth, or a comforting lie?"

Taken aback by the question, she looked away and answered honestly.

"...the lie," she sighed.

"I'm still alive, and I still love you."

* * *

 

"We've been ghost-'unting for a while now, haven't we?"

"Reckon we 'ave."

"And we've got names and tings for all them ghosts and stuff, right?"

"Aye."

"What do we call that last one we checked out, then?"

"The one in the hospital?"

"Yeah, the one that every nurse seemed to know. The one we found tucking in them kids and hanging around the ones who know they're gunna kick the bucket?"

"...she ain't a ghost, mate."

"What was she, then?"

"An angel," he sighed.

* * *

It started with banging pots and slamming doors and bleeding walls, as most ghosts are wont to do. Being the practical sort, she laid out some paper and pencils before she went to bed, and hoped the restless spirit knew what to do.

The next night had the paper torn to shreds, but she did notice some scribbles on the bigger pieces that were left. So, after a quick trip to a children’s book shop, she instead left behind books on calligraphy, reading and basic hiragana. After a six month’s worth of improvement, she noticed a folded letter slipped under her bedroom door, which read:

dear miss  
sorry for the mess. i lived her wen dey drop fire from the sky wen I was ten.  
thank yuu for helping me

HIRO.

* * *

Rover-CH43P played the video again.

[File name: owner.mp4]

“Hey Champ! So, uh, I need you to do something for me, boy. I need you to watch over our house while w— “  
\- “Alex, hurry up! They’re gonna fucking leave us!”  
“Jesus Christ, Ma, just give me a fucking second! Jeez, alright...okay boy, I need you to watch over our house while we...uh, while we take a little trip abroad, okay? Can you do that, boy?”

*the camera shakes up and down vigorously*

“You’re such a good boy, Champ. I’m so sorry we can’t take you with us, but Uncle Bob told us that android models like you can basically survive anyt—“  
\- “Goddamnit, Alex, ALEX! Just leave him! He’s not even a real d—“  
“SHUT UP, MA! I’M COMING! Okay boy, I swear we’ll come back for you. I promise...I promise. I love you so much, Champ, you’re such a good boy.”

*the camera whirs and clicks*

[Filename: owner.mp4]  
[Length: 00:27]  
[Played 148,337,037 times]

[Replay video?]

On the sandblasted wasteland of what was left of Earth, Rover-CH43P played the video again.


End file.
